


terima (aku) kasih

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Small Token
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: my gratitude cannot be uttered in words, but I'm trying. you have to know that every words you write are the fuel to my "stay alive" deposit. you're rocking. thank you.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	terima (aku) kasih

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyPoltergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyPoltergeist/gifts).



> kau membuat aku menangis hari ini  
> saat aku pikir air mata sudah begitu terkuras  
> hingga bahkan tiada sisa-sisa garam tersisa di kelenjar  
> ketika kupikir, senyum tidak lebih dari gerakan refleks otot  
> dan bahagia adalah topeng permanen yang tak akan kuasa kulepas.  
> namun,  
> pagi itu,  
> aku terduduk  
> dan membaca pesanmu.  
> aku ingat bahwa hati yang selama ini kukira mati  
> tertikam rasa membenci diri sendiri dan seisi dunia,  
> terbunuh oleh sedih tak berujung dan ketidakberdayaan,  
> belum binasa  
> hatiku ternyata masih ada,  
> hidup dan berdenyut.  
> aku terduduk  
> dan membaca pesanmu  
> dan aku menangis.  
> kau membuat aku menangis hari ini.  
> kita tidak saling mengenal, namun kata-kata yang kau torehkan  
> membekas begitu dalam.  
> mungkin kita pernah bertemu di masa lalu,  
> aku percaya takdir dan tuhan tahu  
> dikirimkannya kau  
> padaku  
> untuk membuatku percaya,  
> bahwa aku harus tetap menulis.  
> karena itulah yang kupunya,  
> agar aku tetap bertahan di atas dunia.  
> kau juga ya?  
> jangan jadi hantu,  
> mari bertemu.  
> sapa aku.  
> aku bersyukur menemukanmu.

—terima (aku) kasih, b, 08/11/19

**Author's Note:**

> my gratitude cannot be uttered in words, but I'm trying. you have to know that every words you write are the fuel to my "stay alive" deposit. you're rocking. thank you.


End file.
